Whisper
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple run to the market where she would bring home cereal and ice-cream. A supposedly dead ex-convict wasn't on the grocery list.


Whisper

Whisper: Chapter 1

Harry Potter Story

Pairings: Sirius Black x Hermione Granger

Summary: It's been three years since the end of The Battle of Hogwarts and both sides have called a 'truce' halting the seemingly never-ending battle to regain their strength and lick their wounds. While separated from the other two members of the Golden Trio as she looked for a way to finally help defeat Voldemort, she can't help but feel drawn to a place in Romania, following her instincts and leaving immediately after owling Charlie, Hermione's shocked to find a man who has strikingly similar features of a long lost Marauder. What's a girl to do when he in turn actually turns out to be her best friend's godfather?

Warnings: The biggest thing I want everyone to realize for this story is that it is AU, and will not have Horcruxes. The Deathly Hallows will exist but they won't be that big a part of the story at this time, they may or may not come into play but if they do it won't be for a while. There will be violence, crude language, and sexual themes and scenes.

Rated: M

...

The war was never finished but the Light's losses were too great and as such the Golden Trio decided to lay low, despite their Gryffindor courage telling them to stay and fight, their magic too weak to continue and with Harry half-dead the three left parting ways until such a time where they could complete their training and gain their strength back to return.

It had been three years and Hermione was now 21 years old and rarely heard from Ron or Harry much, the two always on the run much like herself traveling from state to state; country to country; continent to continent. It didn't matter so long as they stayed apart and continued their separate searches for a way to finally destroy Voldemort. The Battle of Hogwarts was long and drawn out but once again the clashing of the two half-bloods were too great for even them to control and they were flung several feet away from each other knocking both into a coma; how long the dark wizard was unconscious for she doubted anyone but Bellatrix, the witch who escaped alongside him knew. The remaining Death Eaters including Lucius, Fenrir, and two masked ones she believed to be Dolohov and Jugson. There was however no doubt in her mind that there were more unknown and hidden Death Eaters that were waiting in the shadows for there master to beckon them to his side once more.

It was awful and bloody and if Voldemort ever chose to reveal himself it would be too soon. Hermione could honestly say that after watching Dolohov take away the life of the last Marauder she entered a trance and entered complete battle mode. After watching Remus fall the rest of the battle was a blur until she heard Mrs. Weasley's cry of "Not my daughter, bitch!" did it reawaken her to her surroundings which didn't last long Harry walk through the doors of the Great Hall. She watched with shocked eyes as he stood and battled Voldemort, forgetting of her ability to breath until she saw both wizards fly away from each other both losing conscientiousness. She had never seen Bellatrix move so fast before though she supposed she looked the same as the mentally unstable witch as they both tried to find a way to their respective wizard.

Harry was in a coma for four and a half months and as soon as he awoke he, Ron and herself discussed the possibilities of what had happened at the Battle. Though it was a hard decision it was decided in between the three of them it would be best to split up and lay low, because despite both sides being weakened after the battle there was no doubt in any of there minds that the Death Eaters, namely Bellatrix would be out for blood.

Though she didn't know for sure due to the magical connection Harry and Voldemort shared Hermione was almost positive that neither wizard could completely heal or awaken until the other was brought to a certain pique of health before the other was ready.

That was the one thing no one could make out the reason for, why or even how Harry and Voldemort were connected. She thought she had found something involving Horcruxes but it turned out to be a dead end leading nowhere. The only plausible thing she could think of connecting the two together was a magical meld connecting the two's magical cores together linking their powers together, explaining Harry's gift of Parseltongue and the random visions the two would share of the other's lives.

She broke away from her silent reverie and made her way out of her magical tent and made her way over to Charlie's. The two had reconnected wonderfully over the past two weeks, the only things she could honestly complain of were Sultana; a slag whose crush on Charlie was greater than most sizes of all the dragons on this reservation, and the reason she's stayed here for so long.

Usually she would stay maybe four or five days in a village before apparatting away. She was well over ten days past the departing day but she just couldn't bring herself to leave yet. Something had drawn her to this place and it now refused to let her depart from this place. Something called for her and she could feel that call getting stronger everyday, she knew it wouldn't be long until she would find it. Remarkably she didn't feel worried about whatever it was that would no doubtfully crash into her life; she merely felt anxious and excited. There wasn't the feeling of dread that followed after she would receive this feeling. She quite contentedly reveled in the feeling and dreaded the moment it would leave. She hadn't felt like this since before her first year and Harry and Ron saved her from that troll.

She walked into the tent of Charlie Weasley and mentally laughed to herself at the sight before her. There he was in all his scarred, muscular beauty sitting on his couch, in his boxers, in front of his muggle TV enjoying an episode of Law and Order: SVU and a nice cold bowl of cereal.

"You're a Dragon Trainer yet every morning you sit here on your couch with a bowl of cereal watching this silly American muggle show." smiled Hermione shoving the older Weasley's legs off the other side of the couch so she could sit next to him.

"_Sitting here eating a bowl of cereal and watching a silly American muggle show._" mocked Charlie in a squeaky girlish voice, "I'll have you know this isn't some silly muggle show, it's actually intelligently produced and just plain brilliant all around. … And this is the best damn cereal anyone could ever eat." he prodded sticking his tongue out at her.

She replied in turn by sticking her own out at him, "I'm sure there are better breakfast alternatives to cold cereal. And as much as it pains me to do so I suppose you're right and you could've picked a worst muggle show to watch." she conceded.

"Cereal is awesome, Hermione." and then in a softer whispered voice continued, "It's like the one thing you can't burn."

"I hear you can't burn ice-cream too." she whispered back receiving a glare from the redhead.

"That's different I just don't like ice-cream." he answered back.

"No you're just weird like that." replied Hermione happily as she dodged the spoon the older man threw at her.

"Because you are the perfect example of what normal is." he answered back cheekily

"At least I like ice-cream." she answered cockily barely dodging another spoon sent her way.

"Well I like cereal." he replied before continuing, "And I might be running out..." he trailed off suggestively

"I'm not going to the market just for cereal, Charlie." she scolded as though speaking to a child

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione." he talked the same way back to her, "I'm almost out of milk too." when she simply glared menacingly back at him he sighed out and continued, "Sultana told me there's going to be another shipment of sea salt ice-cream-" he couldn't even get the word out of his mouth before Hermione stood up and made her way out of the tent, throwing a simple, "I'll be back in like an hour." before she was out of sight for good.

"Crazy ass witch." he mumbled to himself before settling down on his couch with a new bowl of cereal and waited for the next episode of Law and Order SVU to come on,

"Cereal's better." he spoke to himself before taking another bite from his bowl.

…

Hermione absolutely loathed the hour long jog to the nearest neighboring village, but she guessed she could understand why the trainers and handlers stayed so far away, dragons don't usually make the best pets especially for a combined wizarding and muggle community.

She paused momentarily on her escapade to the bazaar as she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She found herself subconsciously grabbing her wand before she even realized what she was doing found her wand arm raised and at the ready. She must've stood there for a few minutes but she did not see nor sensed anything out of the ordinary. And figuring it was merely a wild animal or something of the sort she continued on her way never noticing the pair of eyes following her every move.

"So had fun with Weasley this morning?" asked Sultana sauntering towards Hermione as soon as the older woman spotted Hermione in the bazaar, the younger witch merely rolled her eyes at the _genius_ witch.

"I never had any idea how interested you are in my personal life, Sultana." purred out Hermione, she couldn't help it. With Ron missing from her everyday life she needed someone less intellectual than her to fight with, it wasn't that she enjoyed being right though that was a small part of it, she found some twisted humor in seeing how the witch's mind worked. Most people would hearing the things that come out of the girl's mouth.

"Don't flatter yourself, Her-mi-one." she drawled out, "The only thing I'm interested in is Charlie." she said her eyes taking in a possessive gleam to them when thinking of the shortest of the Weasley men.

"It's so funny you say that." started Hermione, "Your infatuation must be one-sided or else I wouldn't be the one leaving his tent every morning." she smiled almost skipping away happily.

She usually didn't act so vindictive towards someone but Sultana was like one of those damn garden gnomes Mrs. Weasley used to make throw out of the backyard at the Burrow. Besides Charlie confided in her also that the black haired dragon tamer irritated Charlie too. She hated that she probably just confirmed everyone's suspicions that the two were together but Hermione didn't feel this much annoyance since Fleur and Bill began dating.

To say the least she was severely annoying. And Hermione had to admit to herself she was sort of glad she spoken so outlandishly about Charlie and hers relationship due to the fact it shocked the older woman long enough for her to get away and begin her search for her ice-cream.

At least it's what she would have done if she hadn't have felt a pair of eyes burning into her very core. Thinking it was Sultana glaring menacingly at her she turned wand in hand only to almost drop it in shock. She managed to grip hold of it though as she took sight of the wizard in front of her, the pull she'd been feeling the past two weeks growing more strong the longer she stood there staring at the older wizard. She was in shock and the only thing she could take in besides the wizard himself was the pull drawing her into him and before she knew it she began moving forward and closer to the older man. When she was barely a few inches away her mind spoke the one word fitting for the man in front of her.

His name.

"Sirius."

…

…

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
